Insert Title From Imagination
by Corallina
Summary: Follows the main storyline. I am very sorry that this summary is probably the worst one you have read, but I'm no good at summaries. 1st fanfic. T 'cause very little language, but there's still is some.
1. Chapter 1

Step. Splash. The sounds of my pursuers grow distant as I speed away, into a dark alley in the East End. A stray brick trips me and I am sprawled on the muddy, rain soaked, ground, in a sort of starfish-style. _Well, at least I'm far away from them, but it would be much better if I hadn't scraped my knee to the point of bleeding._ As I make my way around an acquainted alley, I find my little home. Home not-so-sweet home. James, who is still guarding, looks at me questioningly, but makes no sound. Pulling my newly-stolen roll of gauze out of my inside out jacket's pocket, I rip a small piece off and wrap it around my slender knee. Underneath a ragged tarp, I curl up next to our storage area on an old cushion. The storage is just a pile of stolen items underneath a large piece of cloth. I place the roll underneath the rag as the first raindrop hits my face. A big, fat raindrop that came through one of the big holes in our 'roof'. I sit under a patch without a hole and try to stay awake.

Daytime. I must have fallen asleep on my impromptu vigil because my lids flicked open sleepily and I wake to see a familiar freckled face bordered with sandy blond hair smiling down at me. Even though we are both teenagers now, I can still see signs of childhood on his smiling face. While grinning like the Cheshire and staring down on me with his ocean eyes, he says, "Come on now, sleepy cat Volaria Atkins, brush the Afro out of your hair and now it's your shift." Yawning simultaneously, he goes out to get, uh, stuff and I go brush my hair while hiding behind the pile waiting for the first thief.

—Sebastian's POV—

Reciting the list of my tasks in the early morning, I did them as I named them. I came to the young master's bedroom door, pushing his breakfast before me. I opened the door to find Young Master sitting up in bed. "For breakfast there is poached salmon and mint salad. For a side, there is pancakes, a scone, and toast. Which would you like?" I asked, knowing full well that he would pick the scone. Young master scowled at me and said, "The scone." As I poured the tea, he said, "That aroma. . . Is it Earl Grey today?" I nodded and he took a sip from the Royal Doulton teacup. I helped him dress, and he said, "Today's plans?" Tying a bow onto his collar, I grinned and said, "After breakfast, you have dancing lessons. Then, the Queen would like to have tea with you-" I said. I would have continued but the young master cut me off by asking, "What? Is it a new case? Everything seems peaceful right now." I shook my head. "No. I think she just wants her dog to go fetch." I said. I slipped an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to him. Opening it, he read it quickly and sighed. "I don't think this is anything major," he declared.

—Volaria's POV—

By the time a thief decided to venture in, I had combed all the tangles out except one. With my fingers. The thief came in at a convenient moment, when my finger-comb was stuck in a tangle, but he sure was a crappy thief. A little brown-haired kid grabbed a pillow, _my_ pillow, and looked around apprehensively. Quickly untangling my fingers from my hair, I jumped out and gave a mighty 'ROOAWRGHHH!' and the kid ran away in tears, presumably from fright. James came back, holding a loaf of bread that barely stuck out of his jacket. Panting like a dog, he asked, "What – pant – happened - pant -?" I looked at him quizzically and said, "I scared off a thief. That's all." He sighed and said, "I'm tired." Hitting the, uh, cotton, he fell asleep quickly and I smiled. Sleeping right after breakfast. Night owl.

—Sebastian's POV—

Diving a carriage is utterly boring. Especially if you are going to a place you go routinely. Arriving at the palace, I put on my usual smile and opened the door for Young Master. As I walked up the stairs, a young white-haired man holding a rapier glared at me. I could tell that he had a fiery tamper and a short fuse based on the smell of his soul. Unknowingly, I began walking slower than I was before. I was about three quarters up the stairs when the young master, at the top, glared and said, "Hurry up!" Smiling again, I replied, "Yes milord."

The Queen was an aged woman in a dress that would be considered beautiful by many humans, but I regarded it with distaste. Sitting at a small table with two little chairs, she smiled kindly. "Please sit, Ciel," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her, recognizing that her kind tone and smile were slightly forced, and that she had something pressing in her mind. Still with her kind tone, she said, "I have a little task for you." Young Master raised his eyebrows a little bit and sat down. Continuing, "My friend, Carmillia Atkins, died about ten years ago. I recently found out that she had a child, Volaria Atkins, who is currently living on the streets in the East End. I am afraid for her safety, so I would like you to take care of her for me." She finished, and smiled at the young master. He thought for a bit, then said, "Will that be all?" Smiling, she replied, "Yes, that will be all, Ciel."

By the time we got home, the three servants had wreaked havoc more than I thought was possible. Bardroy had blown up the kitchen, along with a big section of the hallway near the kitchen door. Mey-rin had broken plenty of plates, along with flooding the laundry room and another hallway with bubbles. Finnian had killed the garden and destroyed a few dead tree trunks. Young Master sighed and shook his head and said, "After lunch, clean up the three's mistakes and look for Miss Atkins." I smiled my only true smile, a sadistic one, and replied, "Yes, my lord."

After serving lunch, it was almost one o'clock. I cleaned up their mistakes in about half an hour. I checked my watch. 1:45 PM. Walking up to the dining room, I noticed that Young Master was finished. I cleaned up after him and cleaned up the kitchen. It took me about five minutes. 1:50 PM. I went upstairs to the young master's study. Knocking on the door, I waited. He said, "Come in." I walked in and he looked at me strangely. "Aren't you going to look for Volaria Atkins?" I smiled. "How would I find someone based on their name and gender? I would like to know about Carmillia Atkins. I would make my search much faster." He scowled and said, "Fine. She was very proper woman. She was also obedient, marrying the person her father told her to marry. After her child was old enough to talk, she constantly complained about her daughter being very naughty and sassy. Is that enough information?" I smiled. "Of course, my lord. This makes it much easier to find her soul." He scowled at me and said, "Go find Volaria Atkins."

I walked out of the study. I checked my watch again. 2:45 PM "Oh dear. It seems I took too much time thinking about her soul. I will be looking until dinner." I walked to the three servants. "Keep out of trouble", I said, smiling sadistically. I walked out of the door.

I traveled to the East End. 2:50 PM. I scanned the whole area from a rooftop. 3:20 PM. I jumped down and found a boy, approximately sixteen years of age. He carried the scent of a spirited young woman of about the same age on his soul. _He has probably lived with her for a while, so they treat each other as brother and sister._

I jumped down. Hearing a slight noise, he turned around. Seeing me behind him when he was sure he was alone, he gasped. "Wh-who are you?" I smiled. I said, "I am looking for Volaria Atkins. Do you know where she is?" He backed away and asked, "What do you want with Volaria?" Still smiling, I said, "So you do know where she is. Where is she?" He stepped back, scared, and said, "N-no. I'm not telling you." I smiled. Impaling him with my hand, I set up a trap to finish my task.

—Volaria's POV—

Nighttime. Jeez, that guy has issues. Why hasn't he come back yet? It is freaking night, and I have been doing overtime for, like, fifty billion years. Well, not really, more like two hours, but still! That's really long for someone like him. Going out to find him, I found footmarks. Strange ones. They were made by dress shoes, and no one, I repeat _no one_ here wears dress shoes. It would be as likely as hedgehogs sprouting wings and flying onto the top of the city hall. As I walked down the alley, not looking where I was going, I crashed into something wet. And warm. I stepped back, smelling a familiar metallic scent. I looked up to find James, hanging in midair. My mouth opened in a silent scream. I pulled him down and saw that he was impaled by something. It seemed to be wrapped with, uh, cloth? I found a tiny bit of cloth in his wound. Fine cloth, like it was from aristocratic clothing. A deep voice sounded behind me. "Oh dear. I seems that I have gotten my gloves dirty." I spun around on my heels and saw someone behind me. A creepy someone. He was wearing a normal butler's attire, but his gloves were bloody. He had long-ish black hair that would have been fun to pull, but he had really creepy red eyes. Besides, he was too tall. Not waiting for anymore words, I released James, ducked underneath him and ran off into the night. I know that is, like, really overused, but that's all I can think of. I'm not trying to brag, but I am a pretty fast runner. So that's why I screamed 'monster' at the top of my lungs when I nearly crashed into him, running full speed ahead. The night seemed so long, but I returned home running as quickly as I could. I could hear him walking in front of my shelter. "My, my. What a naughty girl," said he, as in Mr. Freaky Non-human Thing. A gloved hand wrapped around my nose and mouth, and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am doing it based on the manga, if anyone was wondering. Also, I promise I'm getting to the main storyline.

—Volaria's POV—

I woke up curled next to a soft pillow on a bed. A big bed. Still hazy from my sleep, I looked around to see a room with white walls and, well, sort of like a normal guest room in a noble's house. I sat up quickly and immediately got dizzy. The dizziness cleared out and I found my old clothes. I put them on quickly, then peered out the open window. I was on the second story, with a flowerbed underneath my landing area. That would have been a good jumping spot, but I did not want to crash-land on a strawberry blond boy. I waited for him to go, and as he left, a knock came from the door. I looked down and jumped out. As I began to run, I crashed into a familiar creepy figure. The weird butler from before smiled, eyes closed, and asked, "Where do you think you're going" Looking him straight in the eye, I replied, "Back home. Where did you think I was going, to church?" Still smiling and getting creepier by the second, he said "No, I did not think you were going to church. The young master would like to talk to you, so please come with me." I recognized in his tone that he was not giving me a choice, but I decided to ignore it and smart-mouth him. "No. I am not going back to a house that hires a kidnapper. I'm going." I turned around to go, but he gripped my arm tightly. Very tightly. Couldn't he try not to give my hand gangrene? "Fine, fine I'm coming. Just try not to wrench my hand off please," I said, mimicking his tone from earlier. He led me back into the house, up a set of stairs, through some hallways and to a pair of big brown double doors with handles that looked like gold. Preparing to get yelled at by some scary man, I shrank slightly. When I saw who was sitting at the desk, I was utterly astonished. A boy who looked to be about twelve, with blue hair and eyes that looked like James's eyes. He wore and eyepatch, and I realized that this was the great and mighty Lord Ciel Phantomhive. "Sit down."

There was nothing gentle or like a child his age in his voice. Walking stiffly, as if I only had, uh, four joints, I walked over and sat down on a chair in front of his huge wooden desk. "Why did you try to run away?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "The answer to that is very obvious, Earl Phantomhive. I think that it is very strange to wake up in a stranger's house and not know how you got there. Especially if the last thing you remember is fainting before you get kidnapped." He glared at me and began interrogating me. I never thought I would have to answer questions like 'How did your mother die?' and 'Why did your family's mansion burn down?' He is so insensitive! I was freaking six year old. Not ten, not eleven, six. A six year old doesn't remember much, and mostly by emotions, idiot! Anyway, I ended up storming out of the room after he asked the latter question. I didn't bother to answer Shorty. I sat on the bed in that room that was apparently my room. I don't remember telling them that I was going to stay.

Trying to be positive, I thought about the bed. It's really soft compared to the cushion I used to sleep on. The last time I slept on a bed was— I ended the thought there. That was not the best memory to trigger, considering it had a lot to do with the questions I mentioned before.

~~Time skip brought to you by writer's block~~

It's so hot in bed tonight. Open the door. Flames, flames everywhere. Mama! Mama! Why? Why are you in the flames? Where's Papa? Run to Papa's study. Open the door. I'm so sweaty. Crying. Who's crying? I'm crying. Papa is burning too. I see a person standing with Papa. He's not burning. He smiles. Scary! He has red eyes. I don't want to burn. Main hallway. Burning too. Go to Mama and Papa's bedroom. Secret passageway. Cold stone. Hot air behind me. Crawl out. Scary man in front of me, smiling. I run away into the city. He is still in front of me, smiling—

I wake up, sweaty and panting. 3:26 AM. I put on my normal clothes, not wanting to touch the closet filled with dresses in my room. I walk out of my room and run out of the house. I get to the forests around the manor and climb a tree. I sit up, a cool breeze fanning my flushed face. I hear the voice belonging to the one who locked me in my room today. "What are you doing in the tree?" I reply, "Calming down from a nightmare that I've been getting every day ever since I was six and a half." He sighs. "Can't you calm down in the manor?" I shake my head. "It's colder outside" "You'll catch a cold out here. Young Master was told to take care of you." "Oh well. I don't care. Besides, who told him to?" He doesn't reply and smiles again, beginning to climb up the tree. "Hey hey hey! I'm coming down! You don't need to pull me down and give me a bunch of cuts and splinters!" I hastily climbed down the tree and ran back to the manor. He was about to come into my room before I said, "I can calm down on my own, if you're wondering." I noticed he was still staying in my room. Assuming a stereotypical meditation pose, sitting 'crisscross-applesauce' with my fingers laced together between my knees, I said, "Ohmmmm." Peeking out of the eye closer to Sebastian (I figured out his name from listening to the three servants! Accomplishment!), I saw that he was still standing there. I continued into "Om, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom," and on and on until he was annoyed and he walked away. After he closed the door, I burst into laughter. Hard laughter. I lay down on my bed, some remnants of my laughing still making me giggle like a three year old. I stared at the roof, which was a blank white. I fell into a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

—Sebastian's POV—

I brought breakfast to Young Master rather quickly today. "Today's breakfast is sautéed trout and a summer fruit salad. You have a choice between crumpets, muffins and biscuits. Which would—" I was interrupted by a wail followed by an 'I'm hungry' that echoed through the rather

empty manor. I appeared unfazed on the outside, but inside I was cringing. He sat up quickly and asked, "What was that?" I smiled and replied, "That was probably Miss Atkins. It seems that I forgot to bring her meals to her yesterday." Young Master scowled at me and said, "Make her breakfast." I bowed and said, "Yes, my lord." I walked down to the kitchen to make her breakfast, only to find a huge hole in the blackened wall where the kitchen used to be. Volaria was standing next to the hole, leaning against the wall. "Soo, you're going to fix the kitchen and then make me breakfast? I heard your conversation with Ciel, you know. How do you 'forget' about the person you kidnapped?" I smiled again and said, "I would like it if you stopped using the term 'kidnap'. And yes, I am going to make you breakfast." She turned around and walked away pretending to be a bird as she said in a sing-song voice, "Kidnap, kidnap, kidnap, kidnap, kidnap, kidnap." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I turned to face the idio cook who was watching us wide-eyed. With my smiling face, I asked, "What did you use to cook this time?" Bard seemed to wake up and said, "I was trying to fix that girl some breakfast, but it was going slowly so I decided to use my flamethrower on it." I sighed in annoyance and said, "I would have fixed Miss Atkins breakfast, so you did not need to worry about it. Also, how many times have I told you not to use explosives?" Bardroy exclaimed, "Cooking is an art! And that means explosives!" I told him to keep out of trouble, and this is what happens. The cook walked out, and I began fixing the kitchen. Half an hour later, I brought her breakfast to her room. I placed it on a small table in the room and began to walk out. I heard her voice behind me. "Thank you."

—Volaria's POV—

After he left, I walked out of the bathroom and to the table that held pancakes on it. I poked it. It's soft. I picked on up and nibbled on its edge. Delicious! I quickly gobbled it down along with the other one on the plate. I picked the plate up and sauntered down the stairs, to the place where

the kitchen was. Wait a minute. Wasn't that blown up? Like, half an hour ago? I stepped inside to find a scarlet haired maid wearing big circular glasses washing the dishes. I walked over and helped her finish washing it. I turned and was about to walk away before I heard a crash. I turned again to find the same maid on the ground next to the china cabinet, surrounded by shattered dishes. I prodded her with my finger. She gave no reaction. I said, "Uh, is it dead?" I prodded her some more. I heard a sigh behind me. I jumped slightly and turned on my heels around for the third time today. Sebastian was behind me. He cleaned up the fragments and I helped the maid up. She was walking on wobbly legs, but she made it to her room. I was still slightly scared of the thing that was about to leave, but I summoned the courage to ask him a question. "Are you not human?" I noticed that he stiffened a bit. He returned to his normal composure and said, "What makes you think that?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "A lot of things. First off, you were able to appear in front of me about, uh, three times," I said, counting them off on my fingers. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty fast runner in the world of humans. If you were psychic, it would not have helped because I was running on instinct all three times. Second, you fixed the kitchen really fast. Third, I'm sure you were the one knocking on my door as I jumped out of the window. A human doesn't just appear somewhere." He smiled his sadistic smile. "Maybe I am human, maybe I'm not. But if I'm not human, then what am I?" I glared at him and drawled, "I don't know. A demon, maybe?" He stiffened and his eyes widened a little bit. My eyes widened too. "You're a demon?!" I cocked my head to the right and looked him in the eye. "Why so still, Mr. Scary Demon?" He snapped out of his daze and pinned me against the wall by the throat. While I was coughing and chocking, he smiled and said, with his mouth near my ear, "You are not to tell anyone about me being a demon. Young Master was tasked to take care of you, but he will not hesitate to kill you if he believes you are a danger to him." He released me as my face was starting to turn purple. I could barely talk,

but I whispered from my sitting position, "Who – cough – are you con – cough – tracted to? Is it Ciel?" He just continued smiling sadistically and walked away, leaving me to stay alone.


	3. Chapter 3

—Volaria's POV—

After that strange encounter that ended in me sitting on the floor, gulping for the air that my body missed very much, I avoided the demon. I got up early in the morning and quietly made my breakfast. I ate quickly, gulping down my food and returned to my room. 5:45 AM. I heard his footsteps near my door so I stayed still and pretended that I was definitely not in my room. I suppose he got the message because he sighed and walked away. I hugged my pillow tightly and wished that I was back on the street with James. Back to normal.

 _I ran down the street, scared. I held a small handful of bread, enough to let my stomach stop eating itself for a few hours since I was in my growth spurt. I escaped, but I heard noisy footsteps behind me. I shrank into myself, but I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. A boy, skin and bones, was smiling. He asked, "Do you want to work together? I think that we could get more food than that." He gestured to my bread. I smiled brightly. "Sure!" We scouted the alleys together, looking for a good shelter. I spotted something faded green. I dashed over and pulled a ragged tarp out of an unused crevice. "Now we just need to set it up somewhere." It began to rain and thunder, so we found a little corner. We huddled underneath the tarp, hugging our heads because we were both afraid of thunder. After the rain, we both ran to a huge puddle and jumped into it as hard as we could. As muddy water drenched us, we both laughed._

After my walk down Memory Lane ended, I felt a little better. I heard Ciel tell Sebast the demon that he would like to talk to me. I dashed out of my room and went to Ciel's study, staying out of Mr. Scary Demon's path.

I knocked on the door, and he said "Come in," in a bored voice. I opened the door and sat down in the chair again. Waiting for him to interrogate me again, I cringed. Instead, he only asked one question. "Today the Queen would like to see you. You get half an hour to change into proper clothes which are provided for you in your room. Sebastian will show you to your room." At that, I nearly fell out of my chair, screaming and waving my arms. "Nooo! Anyone but Sebastian! Please? He's not even a human bean!" Ciel suddenly stood up and asked, "When did you find out?" I suddenly became still. "Uh, yesterday afternoon?" I suddenly became aware that Mr. Scary Demon was standing in the room. "Wahhhh! Not two creepy people!" I curled up into a ball on the chair. Mumbling from my position, I said, "No. I don't wanna go." Ciel sighed and said, "If you don't go and dress by yourself, I'll make Sebastian _help_ you do it." I ran out of the room wailing.

I dashed to my room and opened the closet reluctantly. I spotted a dark blue dress and decided to put it on, including a corset. Putting on _that_ thing was torture. I could barely breathe and I swear I broke at least three ribs. Not actually, but it sure as hell felt like it. After I successfully put the dress on, I came out of my room, to nearly crash into Sebastian again. "Aieeeeeee!" He looked at me as if I were crazy. Mumbling under my breath, I said, "Why did Ciel contract him anyway?" He just smiled for, like, the billionth time today. Ciel sighed and said, "Hurry up." I ran outside to find a carriage outside. "Woah. . ." I marveled like a little kid. The horses were huge. I ran over and stroked one's neck. I could feel the strong muscles in its neck, strained from holding its head up high so much. I yelled just as Ciel was coming out of the door. "Why do you hold their heads up so high?" Ciel sighed (again) and replied, "Just get on the carriage." I, being very short (but still taller than Ciel) had to reach up to open the door. I stepped in and sat on a seat. Ciel sat in front of me and I suppose Sebastian was driving the carriage because he wasn't in here and it would be weird to ride on the roof of the carriage. At least I think it would. An awkward silence filled the, uh, carriage so I tried to start conversation. "Why did you contract _him_?" I gestured to the demon. Probably not the best conversation-starter. He sighed (again!) and began. "I was being kept as a slave after my parents died in a fire—" I interrupted him "Wait, your parents died in a fire? Mine did too!" He looked at me as if he decided I was insane, which I was, and continued. "I had a brand burnt onto my back and after a few months of humiliation, they decided to sacrifice me. Apparently my hatred summoned Sebastian and I contracted him there." I was quiet, which was a miracle, and then I spoke up. "Oh. After my parents died, I lived on the streets. I was still haunted by this weird dream that includes a creepy guy with black hair and red eyes." I suddenly realized that I was being very open with him, so I decided to shut my big mouth.

After the carriage ride, we arrived at the palace. I marveled like a kid again and walked in. A white-haired guy was there, and he held a rapier. The weird thing was that he looked about twenty to thirty years old. I followed Ciel into a room which held a small table and an old lady sitting at the table. She smiled and said, "Please sit down, Ciel and Volaria." Stunned that she knew my name, I sat down rigidly. She turned to me and began to ask me questions as if I was her grandchild. "How do you like it at the Phantomhive manor?" "Umm, it's fine there. There are a lot of fun books to read." Still smiling, she asked the next question. "Would you like to stay there for a while? Maybe I'll have you visit here once in a while. Wouldn't that be fun?" I jumped to the question readily. "Sure! That sounds fun!" I began to relax in the welcoming atmosphere. Queen Victoria began to ramble saying things like, 'I would like to keep he with me' and 'She is so much like Carmillia described!' Wait a second. She knew my mother? The Queen also mentioned a certain 'Albert'. When she mentioned Albert, she burst into tears and her head dived onto the table while she was scream-crying, "Oh Albeeeeert! I wish you were still with me!" I poked Ciel in the arm and whispered, "Is this normal?" He stayed still and replied, "Yes, it is, so just ignore it." She got over it and said, "Well, you are such a good little girl." She patted me on the head. I shrank under each pat. She bade us adieu, so we left. The carriage ride back was boring.

~~Timeskip brought to you by a boring day~~

I woke up. 4:24 AM. I yawn and get up, with my normal schedule in mind. Wake up. Go eat breakfast. I traveled down the banister after I put on my normal clothes. I found bread so I munched a piece of bread as I continued to the next section. Go to library and read. I found the book I was reading last time. Le Morte d'Arthur. I flipped to where Arthur was getting born and read. The sun came up, and I was reading about swords stuck in magical stones. At lunch, I was reading about dissidence in his country. Suddenly, my book was replaced by a newspaper. I looked up to see the creepy butler smiling down at me. He walked away, leaving me, my book and the newspaper in the library. I spotted a gory picture, so I decided to read. Hey, don't judge me! It's just who I am! The headline: Jack the Ripper Strikes! The body: Stuff about murdering prostitutes and ripping them apart brutally. I folded the newspaper up neatly and placed it on the table along with my book. I stood up and stretched, then skipped like Xerxes Break to Ciel's study, which I supposed the little bookworm stayed.

I knocked on the door, Anna from Frozen style, and he said, "Come in." I continued pretending I was a weird bird until I got to the chair I hopped onto the chair and I asked Ciel a question. "Hey Ciel, did you get an assignment from the Queen? Catching Jack the Ripper maybe?" He glared at me, then asked, "How do you know?" I rolled my eyes and began to explain. "Well, you guys were gone for a while, otherwise Sebastian would have annoyed me earlier by replacing my book with a local newspaper from the Whitechapel District. I don't think that the Queen would appreciate a murderer running around her country. Even if they are murdering prostitutes." Ciel look surprised. "How do you know?" I yawn and replied rather vaguely. "Newspapers can be informative. I didn't expect the last part to be true." The demon came in and found us having nice conversation. If talking about a murderer is 'nice'. Apparently he decided that we should go to visit the Phantomhive townhouse.

Sebastian was trying to make Ciel cheerful, I think. That's if a demon could care about its prey. "But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" As he said that I heard two unfamiliar voices. One was a woman who had never lived on the streets. The other was an Asian man. The woman was complaining about tea leaves. "Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" The Asian replied, "I can't find them either." Ciel nearly screamed. "Madam Red!? Lau!? Why are you here?" The woman who I assumed to be Madam Red said, "Ah, he came back so quickly. Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not visit you while I'm here?" I laughed and ruffled Ciel's hair, only adding to his discomfort. Lau, the other person, said, "Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." I could tell that Sebastian wanted to, like, chop their heads off or something, but he just smiled politely. "We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." Madam smelled the air, the said, "The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping. It's the same kind of tea, but the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example." I noticed a brunette butler with a long, thin, ponytail tied with a bow. Well, that was after I tried to see who this 'Grell' was. He stuttered, "Y-yes." As Sebastian carried the tea, Madam Red remarked, "Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome. Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" At that, Sebastian slightly jumped and the teapot and teacups clattered. I held in laughter, but that was until I noticed what Madam Red was doing. I barely held in a scream. I may be sixteen, but I'm as mature as a nine year old. Ciel, annoyed until a tick mark appeared on his head. He coughed and began, "Madam Red. Let's talk seriously now. I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Madam Red smiled creepily, along with everyone else except me and Ciel. "You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However, what are you planning?" Ciel continued. "This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special – no I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it." Madam Red was playing innocent. I could see that she was acting. Playing with Ciel, who didn't notice. Madam Red, still trying to play normal, said, "What do you mean?" Instead of Ciel, Sebastian answered her. "The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murderer Jack the Ripper." Then they got really off topic and I curled up like a cat on the chair and nearly fell asleep, but then Sebastian grabbed my arm, smiling, and pulled me off the chair. "Hey! Let go of my arm!" The others were heading out the door so I ran ahead and followed Ciel.

We ended up at a shop called Undertaker. Ciel walked in and said calmly, though I could hear a smidge of discomfort, "Are you there, Undertaker?" As soon as he finished, a creepy voice sounded. "Hi hi. I knew that you would come." A coffin creaked open, revealing a creepy guy wearing black robes and he had long silver hair. His fingers with pushed the door off, toward Grell, Madam Red and Lau, who were all shocked. Grell was shocked to the point of crab-walk pose on the ground. A long scar ran across his face and he wore a witch hat that was a bit too long. "Wel-come Earl. Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in one of my custom-made coffins?" His long black fingernail tapped Ciel's nose. Ciel said, "I didn't come here to play today." Undertaker, which I assumed to be his name, replied, "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind. You know something? Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can do to help. Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." No chairs. Where the hell are we supposed to sit? And I don't want to drink tea. I don't want to drink out of a beaker. Besides, tea is bitter. I like honey water better.

He came back and sat on a coffin. "Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." As he crunched a bone cookie casually, shaped like one you would give a dog, everyone was surprised. "Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" I looked, surprised, to Madam Red. Undertaker still had half a cookie sticking out of his mouth, but he answered anyway. "It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." He offered some cookies to Ciel in a jar with a cross on it. Ciel edged away from it. He continued. "In fact, they way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases, though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." Ciel looked concerned. "Something in common? What is it?" Undertaker closed the cookie jar and smiled creepily. What is it with people I just meet and smiling creepily? "Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?"

I was near falling asleep, but then Undertaker mentioned something about wanting a first rate laugh. I liked funny things, so I woke up slightly. Lau said something about a tiger and Shanghai that was not very funny. Madam Red told a joke so dirty I plugged my ears with my fingers and went "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala." Sebastian walked forward and ordered us all outside. "You absolutely must not peek inside." I walk out along with everyone else. We all stood there for quite a while in silence. I poked Ciel in the arm. "Are you sure he's -" I was interrupted by laughter. Really loud laughter that seemed to deafen me. I slammed the door open and Sebastian stood inside, pristine with no sign of having done anything. I walked in and immediately curled up on a coffin, trying to fall asleep. Hey, I haven't slept much in the past week. I wake up at three to five in the morning, after falling asleep at around one. I heard something about internal organs being missing from corpses. I immediately sat up straight. He said, "The prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her womb is _gone_." Beginning to stop listening, I began to droop sleepily, but found that I couldn't because a long black nail was underneath my chin, barely scraping my neck. "First, the killer would cut their throat." I realized that he was using me as a doll to demonstrate what the killer did. His hand moved down to my stomach. "Then, they would take what's precious to the lady." He let go of me and I hid behind Ciel.

On the carriage ride back, I was sleepy, but I noticed that they were discussing the suspects. "They were probably interested in a dark cult." Then, Sebastian jumped out of the carriage. Still having a grudge against him for choking me, I looked behind us to see if there was a squashed demon or something. There was nothing there. As we arrived home, as in back to the townhouse, Sebastian was standing there. With a teapot fill with tea. Sebastian whipped out a list full of people's names and read them off. In the end, only one person was left as suspect. Viscount Aleister Chamber. He was having a party tonight. Ciel opened his mouth to talk, but before he could make a sound, I said, "No. I am not going to be used to arrest him. Even if he is Jack the Ripper, no. No." Ciel sighed and said, "Fine. Then I'll be the girl." We all got our parts out. Madam Red was Ciel's, or Ciella's, aunt. Ciel(la) was Madam Red's niece. Sebastian was Ciel's teacher and I was – Wait! No! I am not going to pose as Sebastian's lover. No way in hell, heaven, or Earth! Grell was, or course, Madam Red's butler and Lau was Lau.

We arrived at the viscount's mansion, with me threatened/ coaxed into being my part. Right when we got in the mansion, I began to drift away, only to be caught by the same person. Sebastian. Ciel muttered, "I only hope Lizzie isn't here." "Who's Lizzie?" The demon answered, "Ciel's fiancée." Just then a girl in an orange dress with huge blond curls said, "Oh, that child's dress is so cute!" She pointed at Ciel's pink dress. He cringed and I, feeling a sudden, but rare pang of pity for him, said, "Go change. I'll go." Ciel walked away to go change, and I walked up to the viscount. "Viscount Chambers!" He turned around, and smiled at me. "What are you doing here, little robin?" I smiled a fake smile and replied, "I can't dance, and I'm tired of the food here. Do you know of something else to do?" His hand went to my waist, and it gave me the shivers. I pretended not to notice the pervert he was and he said, "You want to do more pleasurable things?" I nodded, because I could not force myself to say yes. He led me down a dark hallway, and I was beginning to feel scared. "Where are we going, Viscount?" He shushed me and said, "It's a surprise, little robin." He led me into a room and I immediately began to fall unconscious. The last thing I remembered was a sweet smell in the air

 **A/N: Finally! Got to the Viscount's party!**


	4. Chapter 4

—Volaria POV—

It's dark. Really dark. Where am I? My hands go up to my eyes and I feel a piece of cloth. I sit there, waiting for something to happen. I hear the Viscount's voice. I don't want to hear it. I plug my ears with my fingers. He removes the blindfold from my blue eyes and I see that I'm in a birdcage. I hear him auctioning me off. No! I don't want to get sold! I want to go back to the manor. I want to read. I want to be able to joke with the three, no matter how much trouble they make. I hear calls of 'ten thousand' and 'eleven thousand'. I whisper, "Ciel? Sebastian? Somebody help me." I said the grudge was small, okay? Besides, I was desperate. As if to answer my call, the few candles that were lit go out. I hear the bars of my cage bend. A gloved hand reached in and I took a hold of it, still wobbly from being chloroformed. "Uh, thanks, I suppose." I noticed he smelled like chloroform. "Why do you smell like chloroform?" He didn't answer. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I'm sleepy. . ." I fell asleep, for the third time today.

—Sebastian's POV—

I traveled back up the sloping hallway. Young Master was there, waiting. "Why is she asleep?" I smiled and replied, "She has not been getting much sleep for the past week." Young Master sighed, and said, "Let's leave, now that the Jack the Ripper case is over." I carried both of them in my arms, then returned to the Phantomhive Manor.

—Volaria POV—

I woke up in bed. My chest didn't feel as tight as it was last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw the sea-blue dress I wore last night folded neatly on a chair. I looked down to see that my corset was loosened so that I could actually take deep breaths without breaking all of my ribs. I decided not to think about who took my dress off for me, but I hoped it was Mey-Rin. I took the corset off and put on my normal clothes that were beginning to look battered. The jacket was fraying, along with the rest of my clothes. There were holes in the soles of my socks, but otherwise my clothes were comfy. I looked at the clock. 5:47 AM. "Late." I yawned. I sauntered down to the kitchen, where Sebastian was. He was making scones. After the batch was done, I snatched one and walked off to the library. I was reading _The Pickwick Papers_ when the newspaper was slipped in front of my book again. I sighed and looked at it. The headline said, "Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!" I wailed. "Whaaat? Does that mean the visit to the viscount was useless!?"

~~Timeskip brought to you by OC~~

I stood near Mary Jane Kelly's flat, with Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel was shivering and Sebastian was stroking a cat. Leaning against a wall, I asked, "Do I really need to be here?" Ciel sighed and nodded. Suddenly we heard a scream. It came from her house. And we were standing at the only road to her house. No one, I repeat, no one, has passed us. So yeah, Jack the Ripper is now officially magical. We, meaning Ciel, opened the door. A splotch of blood splashed onto his face and Sebastian quickly covered Ciel's eyes. Inside the flat lay the officially most mangled body I have ever seen. Grell came out, still trying to play innocent. "I-I heard a scream and went over to help but it was too late. . ." Sebastian scoffed and replied, "You can stop playing innocent now. I didn't expect one of you to be a butler." Grell flipped his hair and combed it, turning it red. "You might say it was because I fell in love with a certain woman." The demon cocked his head and said, "Really. And who might that woman be?" Madam Red chose that moment to come out, saying, "Do you really need to ask? It seems I have miscalculated. I did not know that anyone would be able to see what Grell actually was." Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away to see Grell and his aunt covered with blood.

Madam Red smiled and said, "If you hadn't found out, we could have played chess again someday!" Her words increased in volume until she was shouting. Meanwhile, Sebastian was facing off against Grell. He currently had Sebastian pinned against a wall with his chainsaw. Wait, a chainsaw? Is that even supposed to exist right now? The chainsaw was slowly moving towards Sebastian's shoulder. Anyway, at the end of her sentence, Madam Red swung her knife at Ciel. I pushed him aside, but he still sustained a cut on his arm. She lifted him up by the neck, much like Sebastian did to me. She would have plunged a dagger in Ciel and I would not have been able to do anything, if her morals plus how much she loved him came in the way. Sebastian, at the cost of nearly sawing his arm off, had appeared behind a Madam Red hiding behind her hands and crying. Grell, not really understanding love or human morals, said, "Come on Madam! Kill the child already!" Madam Red had her face in her hands, whimpering. "I can't kill him. This boy is my -" A chainsaw thrown into the air hit her, blade first, in the chest. She coughed out blood, and as she fell backwards, miniature film reels came out of the wound.

 _That day… Sister! Brother-in-law! The whole Phantomhive family was murdered by someone. The house was completely destroyed by the fire… The bodies of Sister and her husband were in a horrible state. There was no sign of their child's body. – I lost everyone that I loved, everything disappeared to a place where I couldn't reach. I was devastated. Yet, at the same time, I was envious of my sister. Because she was able to die with the 'someone' she loves. As a survivor, I still have to carry on living. My coworker was concerned about me returning to work. It was fine. However, I was filled with hatred. A prostitute asked for an abortion. They had what I wanted. But they chose to throw everything away. What wrongs have I committed? Why am I the only one cursed with this unfortunate fate? All I did was… Was… The prostitute walked to a house. I pushed her to the ground and she screamed as I held a knife… I hate I hate I hate I hate I hate I hate! Since all of you don't want it, then I shall grant your wishes by taking it away, including your womb, happiness, life and everything. At that time, "Oh my. Oh my. What a complete job you have done. I have been observing you." The death god who was covered in red smiled down at me. I cut away my bloodied hair. Several months later, my missing nephew suddenly reappeared. Together with a butler cloaked in black. The only one who has come back, the one who resembled my sister so much. The child is obviously back, but why isn't 'that person' back? Why is the child alive but 'that person' dead? Why can't the one who becomes one with 'that person' be me? Thereafter, Ciel, who has inherited the job of 'that person' came back to nab [Jack the Ripper]. Sister, what else are you trying to take away from me? This time I will not give way. I won't!_

After we finished seeing her memories, Grell decided to comment. "I love the way you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out, Madam Red!" He also began to blabber on about getting carried away by meaningless emotion. He took her red jacket. As he began to walk away, Ciel said, "Sebastian, what are you doing? Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet! Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" I sat back and hugged Ciel, just 'cause I can. Besides, he was cold! Sebastian and Grell were having a nice conversation while fighting, which I don't understand. Taking down Jack the Ripper doesn't include talking to him, does it? Anyway, it's your own fault that Grell compared the two of you Romeo and Juliet. You guys talk too much. But, me only being human, was actually concerned when the scythe, no, chainsaw, slashed through his chest.

Memories flowed out of the wound, showing all of the three's mistakes. 'Cooking is and art!' 'After adding XXX cups of detergent, the bubbles just overflow!' And Tanaka's signature 'Ho, ho, ho.' Grell, surprised, nearly screamed, "Wait… Wait a moment! Who the hell are they?! I am not interested in common folks! Show me something more interesting!" Blood dripping out of his mouth, Sebastian flew behind Grell, saying "It's a pity. But you will need to pay to view the rest of them." Sebastian aimed a kick at the death god's face. It (Grell is 'it' because he looks like a girl and a boy) bent back at an unnatural angle, at least for a human. The demon commented that his jacket was ruined, which seemed not to be very connected to what he was doing. At least before he clogged Grell's chainsaw with it. After that, it was a fistfight, which the death 'god' failed in. It was a bloody mess on the ground. The _thing_ would also have been sliced up with his own Death Scythe, if another Shinigami had not interrupted. Grell lifted his head and said, "William! You are here to save me…" Then this 'William' he was talking about jumped onto his head and listed all the rules he broke. I yawned and drifted off to Lalaland. I noticed that the demon had thrown the chainsaw at them. "You left it behind." Ciel was taking a large piece of cloth and placing it over Madam Red's body. Sebastian said, "My apologies, I allowed one to escape." Ciel was slightly sleepy and he replied, "Forget it. It's not important anymore." I yawned and said, "Weeell, if you guys aren't going back, then I'm going first." I sprinted back, to find Ciel going to bed. Reminded of my own tiredness, I stumbled to my room and curled up on the bed.

 **No one's POV**

"Older brother, why are so many people gathering around the church today?" A young child tugged at the older brunette boy's sleeve. Flustered, he replied, "How would I know? I'm only twelve! I don't know everything!" A strange voice said, "It's only natural that one as young as you wouldn't know." The two children turned around to see a being fitting of such a strange voice. It was clothed in black robes and its silver hair almost reached the ground. "It's the final ceremony on one's life. A _funeral_."

Volaria arrived with Ciel and Sebastian at the funeral. Ciel walked in as the other two stood by the door. Ciel held a red dress behind him as he strode to the edge of Madam Red's, or Angelina Dalles', coffin. As murmurs of 'Red? What an improper color!' flew around the church, he sat on the edge of the coffin. "Subdued colors do not suit you. What suits you is the red of lilies, red of the licorice sticks." He placed the red dress on top of her white one, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a few chapters late, but Kuroshitsuji does most definitely not belong to me.**

—Volaria's POV—

I roll over in bed, and stare at the roof. A white, bare space. Wouldn't it be fun to finger paint it red? Or maybe, paint it black. Purple would look good too… A knock sounded at the door. Previously, I had heard a flustered Ciel, yelling about a certain 'Aunt' and 'Midford'. I assumed that the Midford he was talking about was not Lizzie, as she had been very carefree. I also assumed that Sebastian was knocking at the door because no one else would have been knocking.

"I'm getting up…" I rose sluggishly and stretched.

Sebastian, talking through the door, said, "The Young Master's fiancée and her mother are coming today. The Young Master would like you to dress in proper clothes."

I suppose he was referring to the million dresses that were somehow in this house that used to only have one girl in it, but I chose to wear my normal clothes anyway.

I was about to walk out, when I considered that Ciel might get Sebastian to force me into a dress. Not a pleasant thought. I quickly changed into a dress, including the corset, and sat on the bed.

Thinking out loud, I said, "Perhaps I should go to Ciel's study and ask him what Lizzie's mother is like. I could also read a book. It would also be fun to stay in this room until Lizzie's mother is gone, but I don't think it would be possible. I suppose I'll try."

I fell backwards onto the bed and stayed there.

10:00 AM. The Marchioness wife and daughter knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door, then got me out of my room as Ciel greeted them. Lizzie tackled Ciel with a hug that I nearly considered a glomph, just Ciel didn't fall over. When we got downstairs, Francis Midford immediately glared at Sebastian. I probably had a huge grin on my face from holding in laughter as she complained, no, criticized, Sebastian face and also pulled up both Ciel and the demon's bangs and combed them back. She declared that she would check the house over. Not wanting to accidentally burst into laughter when 'Aunt' Frances found the three's mistakes, I ran into the library and began reading Edgar Allen Poe's _Black Cat_.

Somehow, they decided to go to the stables. I always wanted to see the horses, so I ran halfway down the stairs. The other half I tripped down after I accidentally stepped on my dress.

"Waaaahh!"

Oof.

I fell like a rag doll at the bottom of the stairs. Why do the stairs have to be so damn tall? The Marchioness spun around on her heel and looked at me disapprovingly. Great.

She turned to Ciel and said, "Who is this?"

Ciel, sighing, said, "She is my other assignment from the Queen. She would like me to take care of her."

I got up and brushed the dust from my sea-blue dress. Lizzie looked like she wanted to comment about it. Aunt Frances was still looking at me as if I was a disgrace to Ciel.

Trying to start a conversation, I said, albeit awkwardly, "Where are you going?"

The Marchioness replied, "We are going to the stables."

They turned to leave, and I said, "Wait! I want to come too!"

I caught up to them. I walked behind them, being a shadow like I normally was. They (The Marchioness) decided that there would be a hunting competition between Ciel and Francis. I didn't say anything and sat on the grass where they would return.

After the three hours passed, we had lunch in the woods. They were tied 15-15. It was apparent that both of them wanted a winner.

"In that case, we will determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon," Sebastian declared. They immediately agreed.

As they began to eat, I heard another noise. One of a hungry bear. Next to Lizzie. Looking up, I saw a huge bear moving towards Lizzie.

"Well, this is interesting," I thought. "How would they deal with that?"

It stood up and gave a mighty roar.

Ciel ran towards Lizzie and the Marchioness fired her gun. The bear stayed standing, then fell. I was still sitting cross-legged on the grass, but I twisted away so I would not be squashed by dead bear.

Aunt Frances said, "You are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at the time when you gave it you're all to protect my daughter. Also, I owe you one."

She bowed here and continued, "You are indeed worthy of being my future son-in-law, Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"

We headed back home, with Ciel and Lizzie on one horse, Aunt Frances on the other. Sebastian held the bear on a huge stick and slung to two guns on his other shoulder. I was walking behind the bear when the Marchioness turned to talk to Sebastian.

"Hey! Hey, butler!"

Sebastian turned slightly.

Pointing a silverware knife at him, she said, "You left something behind."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Oh my… I wonder what came over me, I actually forgot that I have left a piece of silverware behind…"

The Marchioness, skeptical, said, "Oh really? You actually forgot that you have left it on the bear's head. You were the one who took down the bear, am I right? My shot missed. I actually panicked when I saw my daughter in danger. I must be getting old… However, isn't it a butler's job to ensure that his master gets all the glory? Why did you let me win on purpose?"

Sebastian replied, "Young Master is indeed talented when it comes to competing with others. That is why he is extremely confident of his abilities to the extent that he has the viewpoint that 'There is no way I can ever lose.' However, in order to work towards one's goal, it is necessary for one to eat the humble pie. If not, one will eventually trip and fall one day. In addition, the Young Master's goal is not something that is easily attainable. This is willful thinking on my part… I hope that the Marchioness will become a role model for my Master."

Aunt (Role Model) Frances was shocked, and said, "In other words, I have been used?"

Sebastian replied, "Of course that is not the case. The head of the household I serve is a 'child'. Yet at the same time, he is also the 'Master'. It is important for the Young Master now to have an 'adult' by his side in order to keep him in check."

The Marchioness replied, "Even though your looks are very indecent, what you said was indeed accurate."

At this, the laughter that I had held in suddenly burst out. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I mean, this is a hunting party coming back. Everyone is calm and composed except for me, standing in, like, the middle, holding my stomach and laughter coming out in stops and starts from being held in too much.

When we arrived home, the three had actually managed to make a cake for Ciel, even if it looked like a candle with a smaller, half melted candle connected to it.

Behind us, we all sensed a dark aura emanating from the Marchioness.

"Hmmph. They are actually one step ahead of me. I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this."

She brightened into a wide smile.

"Happy 13th birthday, Ciel! And also, everyone, I'll be counting on you to take care of my daughter and my future son-in-law."

Ciel smiled, and said "Thank you… very much!"

She turned to Sebastian and smirked. "Sebastian, thanks for all the trouble today."

He bowed and said, "You're welcome."

He was startled when she continued, "However, there are still some things which I need to remind you of… The broken tea set, the ridiculously bare garden, as well as the dinner that were burnt to charcoal. I trust that you will be taking better care of him."

He smiled awkwardly and said, "Yes, of course!"

Then the three, along with everyone except for Sebastian, started singing Happy Birthday to Ciel. We all looked out of the window to see it snowing.

 **No One's POV**

Somewhere in London, two people from India stood in a street, Big Ben behind them.

"It's cold. Agni, what is this?"

"It falls during the winters of England. It is something called 'snow', my prince"

"Snow… in England, how pretty. How I wish to bring this back to let Mother see."

—Volaria's POV—

I followed Ciel and Sebastian to their newest case. As soon as we neared the coffeehouse, I regretted it. There were four people hung upside down with a piece of paper stick to them. At least they had not been impaled. By a certain being's hand. The older one seemed to be yelling at the younger investigator about not apprehending the culprit and the 'brat' stealing the glory of capturing Jack the Ripper. Ciel decided this was the best moment to make his entrance.

"Sorry to be such a brat."

Lord Randall, the older one's name apparently was, said, "Lord Phantomhive, why are you here?"

Ciel smirked. "Heh. Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old hunting dog."

Snatching the report from the younger one, Fred Abberline, he read through it quickly.

Lord Randall yelled out of anger, "Don't just…"

Ciel held up a letter whose stamp clearly showed the Queen's seal.

"If it was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted. The victims are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity', which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

They began to argue, so I stared at the strange symbol at the bottom. It looked like the writer was signifying that he was sticking his tongue out at us. Ciel began to leave, so I followed.

We walked down a dark alley and arrived at a dark place where the air stank like opium and I could hardly breathe. Lau sat on an ornate couch/throne with a group of Asian women fawning over him, the most prominent being Ran-Mao. Ciel asked about the 'incident'.

Lau became typical Lau, acting like he knew all about it, then he asked, "What exactly is 'that' incident?"

Lau apparently got confused in the conversation, and gave no help. We walked down the all too familiar East End. Lau followed us and as Ciel accidentally crashed into a burly Indian man, the Indian made a face full of pain.

"It hurts! My ribs cracked!"

Cries of 'what happened?' and 'He's [Ciel] so cruel!' echoed through the alley.

Well, the latter was correct…

Soon we were surrounded by a group of Indian men. The man whose ribs apparently cracked (I doubt that Ciel could do much damage without Sebastian or a gun) yelled at Ciel.

"Pay me consolation money!"

Ciel and Sebastian were slightly irritated. They yelled something about all English being selfish and they were in the middle of their rant when a purple-haired (Purplette? Purpaird?) Indian man interrupted. He was dressed in fancy clothes and the most hilarious thing was that he was holding a crudely draw picture of a goose with a human woman head.

I was so focused on the picture and keeping my laughter in that I did not notice the white haired man that had bandages around his right hand. He rushed at Sebastian, and the most surprising thing was that he actually put up a good fight. I pulled Ciel away, and ducked as the 'injured' Indian man ran toward us holding a knife.

He tripped on a cobblestone that was not fully set in the section of road in front of us. He flew over my head and as Sebastian ducked, the white haired man accidentally punched Mr. Broken Ribs.

Ciel yelled, "Hey! We had barely walked in here and those men picked a fight with us. Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?!"

A minute later, there was a pile of injured people. I could not help but blow one raspberry at them. The people that were not in the pile sighed and rolled their eyes.

Then Soma left. I assumed his name was Soma, after all that was what this 'Agni' called him. Then an Asian voice sounded above us.

"Yaa, those two are amazing."

Ciel turned around and looked up, a tick mark on his hat. "And what exactly have you been doing?!"

Lau shrugged and said, "Meh. Just waiting for the right chance to jump in."

I, irritated because I did not like the feeling of nearly getting my head taken off by a tripping man, muttered, "I bet the 'right moment' did not exist."

We returned home, and as Sebastian was about to get tea for us, the front door opened, then closed. The two people we just met were standing there.

Soma said, "In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors."

It could have been less obvious if he said, "Just take care of me like I am your prince," which he wasn't because, if he hasn't noticed, he's not in India anymore.

Muttering under my breath, I said, "Spoiled brat of a prince." Sebastian heard me and smiled.

Thonk!

"Oww…"

I held my head as a small lump grew underneath my hands. I glared at the still smiling demon and sulked away. I jumped onto a chair in the library and pulled out _A Christmas Carol_.

Suddenly, I heard Ciel yell, "GET OUT!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The next day, I was eating breakfast with Ciel and Soma. After Ciel had a strange wake-up call from Agni and Soma.

Ciel asked politely, although I could tell he was trying not to bite Soma's head off, "How long do you two intend to stay here?"

Soma mentioned that he was looking for someone. He pulled out the human-duck picture and as I took a small bite out of my French toast, I nearly choked, trying not to laugh.

I took my toast with me and sat outside of the room.

Then lessons began. Ciel was to play a hard piece on the violin. Halfway through, a sound that sounded like a cross between a dying chicken's last cluck and a strange screech interrupted Ciel. And apparently, Soma's talented with musical instruments? Yep, and now hedgehogs are flying.

Next, it was art lessons. Ciel took a piece of charcoal and began to draw a bottle.

I looked over it with wonder, but suddenly I heard Soma's incredibly annoying voice. "What, drawing a bottle is boring, isn't it?! Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right? So, woman," He pointed at me and I hid behind Ciel.

"Undress!"

Sebastian, sounding a bit more annoyed than he should have, said, "Get out!" Then came fencing hour. Soma, not realizing that he was being a really annoying person, tried to fence against Ciel. His fencing, uh, sword/foil/thingamabobber, bent against Ciel's leg. They began to have a real match and I yawned and sat back.

When Soma was about to lose, Agni stepped in and hit a certain point on Ciel's arm and it became paralyzed.

As he fell, I caught him and snapped, "What the hell was that for?!"

Agni was frantically trying to apologize, but Soma was acting like a five-year-old who just won. Seriously, can't he act a bit more mature? Sebastian was more than a bit annoyed, so they decided to have a match between Agni and Sebastian. Soma decided it would have been interesting, and Ciel just wanted to have revenge.

They were going quite well against each other. They had both almost killed each other twice. The tips of their foils met and they bent, then snapped.

"Freaky," I muttered.

"He's on par with a demon. A freaking demon!"

Surprisingly, I did not get my head injured again.

I ran up to the library again and continued _A Christmas Carol._ I heard three people in the kitchen, and no crashing or exploding. I slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen.

I stared at the kitchen in awe. Bard was cutting the onions (no explosions) and Finny was smooshing potatoes. Mey–Rin went to set the table and then Sebastian walked into the kitchen. He looked startled.

During dinner, Soma tried to make Ciel understand why he was looking for Meena, his nursemaid. By shouting at him.

I picked up a piece of fish and ran up to the library again, my safe haven. As I read, I heard an annoyed Ciel. I skipped to his study and slipped through the open door. He carried a tick mark on his head, so I poked it.

"What!?"

I raised my hands in a surrendering position and said, "Sorry! Just heard you annoyed, so I thought it would be a good idea to poke your head. Possibly _not_ a good idea."

"Go do something more productive."

"Okay!"

I walked out, closing the door silently.

"Jeez, can't he take a joke?"

I woke up in bed, panting. The kitten rolled over and opened its eyes sleepily, questioning what it had done to deserve this loss of warmth.

"Shh. It's fine. Everything is fine, Volaria," I said, trying to calm myself.

I fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

I awoke, and went down to get breakfast. For all of you questioning souls, yes I did dress and do all the usual morning routine. The newspaper was on the kitchen countertop, so I picked it up and read the headline. 'Another Mysterious Attack'. Below it, a sub headline read 'A coffeehouse in Piccadilly severely damaged.' In the drawing room, Ciel and Lau were discussing the two Indian people.

The two aforementioned people took their leave, meaning Soma yelled, "We're off then! Go get some sleep, Midget Ciel."

They left, so Ciel and group (Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and I) followed, no stalked. They probably had no idea we were following, and they searched everywhere. As they began to walk home, we followed, just quicker.

Soma returned and took a nap as it was around 1:00 AM. Agni, however, made sure that his prince was asleep, then at 2:45AM, he left. Ciel and Lau were talking in the drawing room, and I was being a wallflower. You know, just painting myself into the wall and fading into it. Normal. I looked out of the window, wanting to check the weather. A forecast of demons hanging off of roofs was not what I expected.

"Young Master, he is making a move."

"Good, so," he was interrupted by the same annoying voice.

"Wait! You… Let me come also. I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he's up to."

In the end, he came along, and we group of people bundled in Eskimo coats went up to another big house.

"Maybe we can finally see what is going on."

Ciel, that was quite eerie of you.

Soma, creeped out, said, "What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here?"

I shrugged and Lau said, "Settle down prince, no need 'ta panic. If you go in, you shall see the horrible truth, you and I…"

Great. Time for typical Lau mode.

"Eh?"

Ciel deadpanned. "In saying that, you mean you have no idea what's going on either?"

Lau replied, "Yup."

They began to talk about some Harold West Jebb, and I wished that I could have stayed at the manor, snacking as I absentmindedly read books. Yes, that would have been fun.

Sebastian held a flustered Ciel under his arm as he jumped over a high wall. Soma had a hard time climbing over and Lau sat on top. I took a deep breath and somehow vaulted over the wall and landed sprawled on the ground.

"Oww…"

The hounds in the yard began to head toward us, growing and snapping their jaws, being all vicious. Sebastian glared at them and they all became scared and ran off.

Lau had gone ahead and put the guardsman asleep by poking him with a needle, and so had gotten the keys. We entered the house and traveled up a set of stairs. Everyone peered in through the door, but I stared at the deer head across the hall. How funny that would look on Sebastian's head.

Soma dashed in at the mention of Meena, and tried to get Agni to beat up Harold West. In turn, the latter ordered Agni to throw out Soma. Agni was beginning to break, then Mr. West told him to shut Soma up, or beat the voice out of him. A shut up Soma, huh. That would be a miracle.

"Even though he is an insufferable idiot, Soma doesn't deserve this," I muttered.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ciel snapped at me.

"The only one who can deal with Agni is Sebastian, so maybe he could put the deer head on," I gestured to the stuffed deer head hanging on the wall, "and get Soma out of there."

A while later, a person clothed in black stepped between the prince and his servant. Namely, Sebastian.

Ciel had gotten him to wear the deer's head, so he was to get Soma then leave. Not to shock everyone into silence. Well, being sent to collect the prince was correct.

"This is probably one of the prince's spies! Agni! Destroy him!"

Yup. Totally normal to have a deer for a spy, right?

As they flew around the room, Agni was destroying all of Mr. West's collection, including his home. Sebastian jumped out of a second story window with Soma on his shoulder.

At home, I mean at the Phantomhive Manor, Soma began throwing a fit. He started by sitting glumly. As in not smiling like himself at all, and being disappointed.

Head bent down he muttered, "Then tell me why did he betray me?"

Raising his voice, he shouted, "How did he leave me behind so easily?"

He swept the tea set off of the table with his arms in anger.

I stared at the fragments of the tea set, blue and white, like china.

After shouting, the prince ran away, trying to run away from his problems.

Sebastian said, "I guess I should teach him some manners."

I turned and said, "Don't kill him."

He smirked and said, "Of course."

He strode in Soma's direction. I hope I don't hear any agonized screaming. After a while, Ciel left too. I followed him, but decided to go up to the library and read a story. Much more fun than listening to some boring speech.

"Ciel!"

Soma's up and running again, I suppose. I spun/walked to the edge of the stairs. Soma was hiding behind Ciel and talking to Sebastian.

"You… You too. I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry to all those people who read or follow this!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTis on hiatus. Writer's block and my other story. :^(/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSayonara, story./strong/p 


End file.
